


Abject Terror

by JackPhryne4eva



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/pseuds/JackPhryne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne recalls memories of terror and adds a new one.<br/>Not too graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abject Terror

Abject Terror

 

Not an emotion easily forgotten. The adrenaline floods the nervous system, bringing back the rush of memories.  
Every moment instantly recalled, fresh panic layering over the old remnants.

 

+++++++++

 

She was 5, maybe 6, and her father was drunk, again. But this time her mother wasn’t there to shield her from his wrath. He was shouting. Something about dinner, or maybe winner. He came crashing through their small house and was shouting her name. 

Shaking, she ran.

+++++

She knew the bombs strayed from the Front, their intended targets, the men. Their deafening wall of noise, the whistling that came with the shelling. The scream was building in her chest. When the noise abruptly stopped.

She fainted. 

+++++

Rene looked at her with possession in his eyes and his calloused, grubby hands on her throat. The brick wall hard and cold at her back. She loathed herself for long after.

Because she froze.

+++++

Foyle had Jane and Jack and they might be dead because of her. And Foyle, smiling gently, revealed the horror he inflicted on Janey. The creature made her blood boil.

She fought him like a tiger.

+++++

Jack blinked and repeated himself, “I said, ‘I love you, Phryne Fisher.’”  
Phryne’s body couldn’t decide what to do first.

**Author's Note:**

> The bomb in question was actually the V-1 Flying Bomb developed by the Nazis and was used to bring terror to the citizens of England from 1944-45. It was nicknamed the doodlebug and made a buzzing/droning noise until it reached its destination. Then it went silent. And fell.  
> If that wouldn't make you faint, I'm not sure what would.


End file.
